


The Bet

by CastielsCarma



Series: Supernatural Stay at home [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean and Cas enter a bet of no kissing for a week. Dean is confident Cas will break but doesn't count on Cas working his seduction skills. At every opportunity.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Stay at home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699483
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of SpnStayAtHome challenge from Tumblr.
> 
> Today's prompt was Bet.
> 
> You can read this as a stand-alone work - but it can also be read as a continuation from part 2 "Gentleman" https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627743
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting. As always, I appreciate every single one of you.

Dean and Cas have been up later than usual, watching another movie after Tuesday movie night was officially over but as Dean pulls the covers over himself back in their room, he feels the late hour in his bones.

“God, next time I suggest we watch another movie, please kill me.”

Cas chuckles softly and reaches out to turn off the night lamp. “I'll remember that.”

“I don't have sand in my eyes, I have rocks. Boulders, Cas.” He nestles close to Cas and sighs contentedly as Cas wraps an arm around him and pulls him in close.

Dean grabs Cas' hand, pulling it towards his mouth for a swift kiss. He feels Cas stiffen, but it's not the nice, hot kind of stiff but something born from anticipation. The anticipation of imminent victory. Dean stops just in time, Cas' knuckles hovering just shy of a soft kiss from his lips.

“Goddammit.” He drops Cas' hand and pushes himself against Cas until he feels his body heat envelop him. 

“I told you, your defeat is preordained. You can't resist me.” He tries to tone it down but his confidence drips from every word. “I recall the battle of Kendara. That victory will have much in common with my imminent victory over you.”

Dean huffs in annoyance. “Uh-huh. I've killed countless demons, monsters, and witches. I killed Hitler, remember? We even kicked God to the curb but my defeat is preordained. I thought you didn't believe in fate?”

“No. But I believe in myself. It's that pivotal moment, impossible and you kissing me, that kiss, will be unstoppable.”

Dean stills and pulls down his brows as he tries to recall an ancient memory. “Did you just quote Faith Hill's 'This Kiss' to me?”

Cas exhales and cards his fingers through Dean's hair. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

He digs his fingers in, and Dean moans with pleasure. He recognizes it for what it is, a distraction but it's a welcome one. If he can't have fucking kisses, he'll take everything else. “You totally quoted _This Kiss_ This Kiss to me. Won't help you. I have an iron will, Cas. You just wait and see.”

Cas squeezes his hand gently. “Good night, Dean.”

“I'm telling you, Cas.” 

Silence greets him. He'll show Cas. Sam too. Dean is not a lovesick puppy. He'll show both of them... but mostly Cas. “Good night, Cas.”

֍

Dean glares at Cas before pulling his attention back to Sam again. 

“Dean, are you even listening to me?” Sam has that scrunchy wrinkle on his forehead, which means he's frustrated that no one's been listening to his speech.

Dean nods, raises a finger, and takes a most welcome sip of coffee. Really, coffee almost surpasses beer and pie, he thinks absentmindedly, at least the morning coffee does. But of late, Dean has found himself enjoying coffee practically any time of day. He ignores the inner voice that scoffs at his 'but of late'. 

He doesn't want to acknowledge the reason why his coffee consumption has increased dramatically.

“Yeah, yeah, we need to reorganize the spellbooks in the library. Can't you ask Rowena to do that? She gave you those books. You're the flying broom boy, just whisper some Latin and _Leviosa_ those books in order. Or ask Eileen... pretend it's a civilian library and you're on a date.” Dean winks but turns his back when Sam frowns a second time. He tunes out Sam's indignant reply. 

Finally, he looks at Cas.

Cas had insisted on a bowl of ice cream after lunch. Usually, Dean isn't one to say no to sweet things – he'd finished his bowl in a matter of minutes – but the way Cas is eating the icecream, he almost wishes he had turned the offer down altogether. 

Cas is slowly pushing the spoon inside his mouth and Dean can't help but zero in on how his tongue flicks out and how it swipes over lips he's been dying to claim. 

Once again, Cas takes a spoonful and makes a face as he closes his eyes. Slowly, he licks his lips at some stray ice cream that has escaped. Finishing up, he turns and looks straight at Dean. 

A burst of desire floods Dean's body and he clenches his teeth. He's doing it on purpose, the fucker. It's not that he isn't enjoying Cas being all flirty but this is something else. Entrapment is what it is. An attempt at least.

When Cas takes the spoon and starts licking at the top, swirling seductively, Dean gets up. “Oh, come on, Cas! No one eats ice cream like that.”

Cas drops his spoon and Dean feels Sam's inquisitive eyes on him. “Um, you alright, Dean? He's just eating ice cream.”

“I _know_ he's eating ice cream. The whole freaking world knows he's eating ice cream. It's just the way he's eating it. With his tongue... and, and lips!”

Sam shots Cas a questioning look and Cas just shrugs, making a dismissive motion.

“Oh, really, Cas? You're just gonna do the shoulder shrug now? Sam, he – “ Dean stops mid-sentence. He does _not_ want to explain what this is all about to Sam, well, not in great detail at least. “Never mind, it's complicated. I need to... um, take a shower.”

Cas quirks an eyebrow. “Didn't you shower earlier today?”

“I need another one!” Dean almost runs out of the kitchen. 

Later in the afternoon, Dean has decided that the best strategy is to simply ignore Cas and by ignoring Cas, Dean is totally hiding from him. Since Dean knows from hard-learned experience that he has difficulties ignoring Cas – he figures over a decade of shoving romantic feelings aside won't be easily hidden now when they're finally together – he coops up in their room watching old _Friends_ reruns and eating popcorn. 

If he needs to go all Shining due to this bet and isolate himself, he'll do it. Cas is not gonna win over him with all his ancient angel knowledge and hidden seduction secrets. The only problem with Dean's plan is that he misses Cas. 

Speak of the devil, Cas enters their room, with a couple of bags in hand. 

Dean's eyes narrow suspiciously but his heart skips a beat nonetheless. Just being in the same room as Cas is enough to bring a smile to his face and a shine to his soul.

He takes off his headphones. “Been shopping I see. With Jack?”

“Yes. He needed some new T-shirts. Monster blood is hard to get rid of.” 

“Mm, we should get Sam to craft a spell for that. Anyways, I think I'll head to the gym. Been slouching enough.”

Cas nods, drops the bags on the floor, and takes off his trench coat. 

Dean stops in his tracks. Cas has been doing some shopping too. The navy blue shirt he's wearing hugs his body just right and not for the first time Dean curses the trench coat for the sexiness it had been hiding all those years. 

He clears his throat. “Haven't seen that shirt before. A new one?”

Cas smiles. “Yes, do you like it?”

“It's alright. For being a shirt. Kind of auspicious for hunting but it's alright.”

Cas walks up to Dean, his stride purposeful. He grabs Dean's belt loops and pulls Dean to him until they're slotted against each other. “Just alright?” 

Cas' soft exhales are fuel on his already burning body. If he would have known in advance how much _not_ kissing Cas would turn him on, he would've never have done it. If he knew how much Cas would be a tease and frankly cheat, he would have just shut up about the bet. His betting days hadn't prepared him for a persistent angel. Or cheating. Dean was usually the one that got creative.

Dean glances at the fabric, how each movement simultaneously reveals a thick strong bicep and hides a chiseled chest. “It's nice. Maybe too nice for killing zombies and vamps, but if you wanna dress up, I won't judge. I mean, Sammy uses so much junk in his hair that he's broadcasting our presence to monsters within a two-mile radius.”

“I was thinking I'd wear it for our anniversary.” There was an amused sparkle in Cas' eyes. “You haven't forgotten about that, have you?”

A sudden weight falls on Dean's heart and his chest feels heavy with emotions. It's all a tangle, longing, guilt, and love mixed up until he can't separate one feeling from another. He shakes his head softly. “No, how could I, Cas?”

Cas' mischievous grin turns serious and he splays his fingers on Dean's chest while he pulls his chin up.  
“Dean. What's happened, what's in the past is nothing we can change. Don't cloud this moment we have, every moment, our _future_ , with these thoughts. You have me. And I have you, finally. I'm not going anywhere.”

Dean plays with Cas' shirt buttons. “Fine. You had me at anniversary gift.” 

Cas' voice is smooth with a playful edge to it. “I never promised an anniversary gift.”

Dean grins. “Then what's the point? I'll be the anniversary gift. If you say pretty please, I'll even come with a bow. How about that, Cas? You can unwrap me with your teeth.”

Cas' smiles but his words are serious. “You'll come, cause I'll want you to come. The bow is just the cherry on top as you so eloquently put it.” 

Dean's hands trail down as Cas nuzzles close. He hears the slow inhale of Cas' breath as he starts stroking Cas' sides and the soft exhale leaves him wanting more. “How about we start with the celebrations early? Mm, Cas?”

“Do you have anything special in mind?” Cas' voice turns deeper and Dean knows he's got him.

Clearing his throat, he tries not to sound too excited. “I suggest you take this off. “

“I can do that.” Cas' words roam over his skin and Dean tries not to do a freaking jig. His plan is working. Cas is totally lost in the lustful haze of wanting Dean – not that Dean blames him – and soon, he'll feel Cas' lips on him. Bam, done deal. Cas loses, Dean wins.

With measured movements, Cas unbuttons his shirt and slides out of the soft material. 

Dean licks his lips. That skin is delectable and any other day, he'd be all over Cas but today he's playing a different game. His hands find Cas' chest nonetheless and his heart skips a beat as he touches his skin.

Even after all this time, touching Cas feels surreal, like a gift that will unpredictably be taken away at any moment. So Dean tries to treasure it, slowly stroking and coaxing Cas' desire higher and higher. He casually sweeps a thumb over Cas' nipple and judging by Cas' inhale, he's nailing it.

Now he is going to nail Cas.

Cas moans softly and arches his neck to the side, away from Dean. 

Dean groans internally. It's the wrong side, he's supposed to lean into Dean and kiss him, dammit. He gently cards his fingers around the nape of Cas' neck, pulling lightly and bringing Cas in again. He knew that those fishing skills would come in handy. 

“I've missed you”, Dean mumbles as he pulls gently on Cas' hair. 

Cas' eyes are closed, his fulls lips so tempting but Dean focuses on getting those lips on his skin. Maybe if he just presses Cas' mouth on himself, Cas loses. Sure, Cas wouldn't have been the one instigating the kiss but if lips touch skin, technically that should count.

Cas turns towards Dean again, suddenly opening his eyes. “I've missed you too.” He continues nonchalantly, “Have you been avoiding me, Dean?” 

Dean scoffs at the sudden change in dialogue. “Pff, _no_?”

Cas takes a step back and grabs the shirt from the floor. “Thanks for helping me remove my shirt.” His smile is smug. “I must say, it was a creative try. Seduction, deception, evasion, a sound strategy.” He turns and heads for the door. “Just a few more days. You can't win, Dean. I'm millions of years old. I saw the seed of what was to become you when you were tadpoles with legs crawling out of the ocean.”

“Where you going?”

“To change. And bake some dried apple snacks for tonight. Jack's time to pick the game. He's going to pick Scrabble. Hope to see you then, if you dare.”

Cas walks out the door. 

Dean huffs out a breath and follows Cas out into the hall. “You know, Jack is supposed to pick the game. You're cheating, influencing him!” Cas was a living breathing dictionary, and Sam read dictionaries as bedtime stories. They were insufferable to play with.

Cas' voice echoes in the corridor. “Bye, Dean.”

“Dried apples are not a real snack!” Alright, maybe that was a low blow but what was he gonna do?

Cas throws his head back and laughs.

֍

Sam's eyes twinkle in amusement. “Ready to throw in the towel, Dean?”

Dean digs his hand in the Skittles bowl, expertly avoiding the green and yellow ones. He chews and ignores Jack smiling. He's at least beating the kid.

Finally, he dares a look at Cas. He's still beautiful, despite that smile on his face. But it's not the smile that's bothering him, no, it's the next few words out of Cas' mouth. “Are you ready to _yield_ now?” He even has the audacity to take one peanut – who only eats one peanut? – and smile as he chews it.

“Are you guys serious?” Dean asks. “That's like what... over 40 points and you just happen to have a blank tile?” He turns to Sam, who is still grinning like a fool. “You're just gonna accept this?”

Sam raises his hands. “Hey, rules are rules. What are you saying, that Cas is cheating? Just take your defeat like a man, Dean.”

Dean narrows his eyes and turns to Jack. “Cheating's not cool. Got it?”

Jack nods solemnly but Dean notices the smile pulling at his lips. “Got it. Cheating's not cool.”

“It is a proper word, Dean,” Cas states matter-of-factly.

“Alright, fine. How do you pronounce 'syzygy'?” Ha, he'd like to see Cas explain himself now.

“Siz-i-jee.”

“Shhee-shhh-chee?” Dean turns to Sam and Jack. “Are we really gonna fall for this?”

Jack looks at his phone. “Google says – “

“'Google says'. Gimme that!” Dean reaches over and grabs Jack's phone, pocketing it. “No use of phones, that's cheating.” He turns his attention back to Cas; he's crossed his arms, and if Dean didn't know better he'd guess Cas is offended. Or irritated. It could be both. It probably is both.

“I have a vast wealth of knowledge in many areas. I have no need to cheat.”

“Hey, it's over forty points. I'm not backing down. What does it mean?” Dean smiles as if he's really putting Cas on the spot.

Cas sighs. “It's an alignment of three celestial bodies. With how things are going you won't see the alignment of _one_ celestial body in a while.”

Sam starts laughing before turning it into a cough as Dean glares at him. “Fine, the word is yours and the points too.”

Reaching across the gaming table, Cas pushes a bowl over towards Dean. “Dried apple snacks?”

Sam just continues to laugh.

It's quiet for a few days on the kissing front. Dean is suspicious, but also grateful. He's come up with the perfect seduction plan. 

Evening has settled over the Bunker and if Dean's memory serves him right he still has a few hours left. He's chased Sam and Jack away from the Bunker, encouraged them to take a trip to Eileen. Well, it had been more an order but Sam had just laughed and whispered something to Jack. The kid had lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, and waved goodbye, wishing Dean good luck. Luck?! He didn't need any damn luck!

Dean was a man with a plan and no luck would be involved in this, just pure skills.

He goes over the last preparations in the kitchen. The temperature of the steak is just right, the Hasselback potatoes are in the oven, golden and crispy and the beer is chilled. He lights the last couple of candles – he found them in a box in storage L4 – and nods. 

Fucking perfect. His new, green shirt fits him like a charm and he's brushed his teeth _twice_. There's going to be a kiss tonight, and it won't come from Dean. Now for the finishing touches. He smiles quietly for himself. He's glad Sam and Jack are gone for the next part, otherwise, he wouldn't hear the end of it. 

He turns down the lights in the kitchen, sits down by the kitchen table – covered by a linen cloth, thank you very much – and waits.

He can hear the shuffle of Cas' feet on the floor and Cas calling out. “Dean?” A moment of silence, then Cas calls out again. “Sam, Jack?”

As Cas finally enters the kitchen, he stops in his tracks.

“Hi, Cas.” Dean raises an eyebrow. “Welcome home. You ready for your surprise?” He notices that Cas is wearing that new, blue shirt. Perfect.

Cas looks around the kitchen, noticing all the candles and dim lighting, a note of awe in his voice. “Dean. What is all this?”

Dean adjusts his pants slightly, before getting up from the chair dramatically, almost knocking it over. “Time to unwrap your gift.”

Cas lets out an incredulous laugh but Dean knows he has him hooked. He can see it in how Cas doesn't even move. He just watches Dean with huge eyes, those crinkles at the corner making him even more beautiful.

Moving purposefully, Dean walks up to Cas slowly, giving him plenty of time to showcase the gift he brought him. “I figured I'd give you the best gift for our anniversary.” He puts his hands on his waist, just to emphasize what he's talking about.

Cas laughs, his eyes lingering on Dean's crotch. 

Shaking his head, Dean puts a finger under his chin and raises it slightly. “Nice try, Cas. Up here.” He hesitates for a moment. “Do you like it?”

Cas takes a small step towards Dean, nodding. “Did you make the bow yourself?”

“I picked the color. You wouldn't believe the things Hobby Lobby has.” Dean thrusts his hips forward slightly and the big, yellow bow tied around his waist bops Cas in the stomach. “Now I know this amazing package is stunning, rightfully so, but I've heard the gift inside is to die for.”

Cas exhales heavily as he wraps his arms around Dean's neck. He puts his forehead against Dean's cheek. 

Dean feels his desire stirring to life. 

Cas leans back and his eyes have darkened. Something burns there and it must be contagious because one look from Cas and Dean feels his body flush warm. The fire spreads throughout his body and settles in his throat burning through his next words. He swallows instead, but saliva is not near enough to extinguish the fire. If he jumped into the ocean right now to cool down, the waters would evaporate before his very eyes.

It must be the heat from all the candles. 

Cas' voice is deeper than usual, coated with a heat that makes Dean's skin flush. Definitely the candles. “Thank you, Dean. Can I open you up now?”

Dean licks his lips, swaying in place. “You want to... open me up? Here?” His last word comes out, a mere whisper. 

Leaning in, a smile pulls at Cas' lips as he whispers darkly at Dean's ear. “The bow, Dean. I'm talking about the bow.”

Clearing his throat, Dean nods. “Of course, yeah. The bow. Go ahead.”

Cas pulls at the ends until the bow is untied. Still holding onto the ends, he yanks them toward himself, so Dean's body is flush against his own. “You were right. The wrapping is beautiful but I do find the gift inside to be _exquisite_.” He enunciates the last word with his hips, thrusting them against Dean's groin.

Dean's breath leaves him fast and he presses his hands against Cas' chest to keep himself steady. “I've made dinner,” he says as he fights the urge to roam his hands all over Cas' body.

“Smells delicious. Meat and – “

“Potatoes. I forgot about dessert but we have some – “

Cas spears his hand through Dean's hair, pulling it back gently, but not too gently as he can still feel those pinpricks of pain. “I have a better idea. How about we forget about the potatoes and skip straight to dessert, Dean?”

Dean blinks. He has a vague memory of him setting up a trap for Cas, but all his attention is focused on Cas and how his finger sweeps over his neck, how they move to trail up over his jawline. 

“I can still make a quick pie – .”

Cas deftly unbuttons the top button on Dean's shirt as his thigh presses in between his legs. “Too bad about the pie. But I have desert right in front of me.”

Dean sucks in a breath, his mind momentarily going to the dinner. “Potatoes are gonna get burned. Shame about that steak too.”

He can feel Cas' hands still and Dean momentarily regrets bringing up the food. Cas is fucking starter, main course, and dessert all wrapped up in one, and Dean is starving.

Cas' breath ghosts over Dean's jaw, only to be followed by soft fingers on his cheek. His voice by Dean's ear lights him on fire. “That's a shame. You know what else is a shame?”

Breathing through the buzz of pleasure that shots through him as Cas' grabs his nipple, Dean shakes his head. “That the steak is gonna taste like dried old tires?”

“I'll be done in a minute.” Cas sounds amused.

Dean is not sure what's so funny. His body is practically throbbing in unison with his rapidly increasing heartbeat and Cas just stands there, cool as a cucumber. 

A burst of pain quickly turns to sweet pleasure as Cas releases the hold on his nipple. “I just want to say thank you.”

Dean's voice is husky with need. “F-for what?”

“This. The surprise, the food, _you_.” He strokes Dean's cheek like he's a freaking cat and it should be ridiculous but Dean feels himself closing his eyes and leaning into Cas' hand.

Cas casually rests a finger over his lips. “Open up.” Even that small amount of near contact is enough, almost too much. If Dean is dried up grass, that finger is fire, ready to consume him whole and turn him into a blazing inferno. 

Suddenly he realizes what he's doing. Cas... Of all the stealthy, sneaky little bastards. He backs away – knowing full well he was about to get sucked into something he wouldn't be able to stop – but really loathes the space it creates between them. “Huh, I see what you're doing, Cas.”

Cas follows him and pushes him back gently. “What am I doing, Dean?” His eyes twinkle but there is something predatory there.

A chill runs through Dean, the good, excited kind. The hard edge of the countertop digs into his back. “Uh, this, the whole sexy seduction thing...” He waves with his hand in front of Cas. “It won't work. I know every trick in the book.” He just wishes his voice didn't falter on the last word.

Cas chuckles softly. He leans in close, invades Dean's space with his presence. 

His lips are so close to Dean's that he can practically taste Cas on his tongue. 

Cas just stands there, but the heat is too much. He licks his lips softly and Dean's gaze follows the movement of his tongue. He touches Dean gently, his hand resting softly around Dean's throat. He cocks his head to the side, a small smile playing on his lips. “Am I seducing you right now?”

The air suddenly turns thick and heavy and Dean's pulse is jackhammering away. His tongue sticks to the roof of his mouth. He clears his throat. “No...?” His voice sounds weak and even he hears that faltering conviction of that protest. 

Cas hums but doesn't ease up. “Say that again, please?” His other hand trails behind Dean's ear, scratching hard.

Dean sighs softly, turning away. 

Cas doesn't relent. He lets go of Dean's throat and places a hand under Dean's chin, forcing him to look at him again. “Don't you want this, Dean? My hands on you, stroking all over. It's good, isn't it?”

Dean only nods, fearing his voice will fail him if he opens his mouth.

Cas almost whispers now. “Now imagine more than my hands. My mouth on your body, sucking that spot near your clavicle, ravaging your skin. You lauding that sensation, heart beating rapidly, your body writhing beneath mine trying to move away. How I slowly work my way up, sucking hard, leaving a bruising gift. You're soft sighs and moans as you silently demand more...“

Dean shuts his eyes and imagines it. Every single syllable fires up inside his mind, conjuring up images that he needs to expel from his body. Cas' words are tangible brushes and the picture they paint is one of pure, unadulterated want and passion. Dean wants to say something that fully expresses what Cas is doing to him.

“... until you've lost all coherent thought. My lips finally connecting with yours, kissing you deeply. Tasting the bitterness of beer on your tongue, coaxing out all that desire you kept under lock for so long, just imagine– “

Dean's eyes flash open and he grabs Cas by the nape of his neck, pulling his face close to his own.

Finally, fucking finally, he takes Cas. His lips are slightly chapped and tastes of home. It's electrifying and his body sings in appreciation. Salt that reminds him of the ocean mingles with Cas' own taste. 

Cas drops all pretense of taking it slowly and kisses him with an abandon that leaves them both breathless. 

His hands are all over him but Dean's awareness is solely on Cas, and on how he manages to light Dean on fire with his mouth. They kiss until Dean's lips are raw and a light shove of hands on his chest tells him to stop. 

Reluctantly, he pulls back but he can't hide the grin that's plastered all over his face. “Now _that_ was fucking sweet, Cas.”

“Not sweeter than the taste of victory.” Cas grins and adjusts Dean's rumpled shirt. 

“Yeah, yeah. You won. But I was close, mm? This whole surprise dinner thing worked pretty – Fuck, dinner.” Dean groans as he heads over to the oven.

“I don't think two minutes will make much difference.” 

Dean turns at Cas' smug tone. “Two minutes. You telling me that all this took just two minutes?”

“In all honestly, I could have done this days ago. But I've been kind.” Cas comes up behind him, pleased satisfaction dripping from every word. 

“I don't know about kind,” Dean grumbles. “Do you know how hard it's been _not_ to kiss you?” 

“Seven days passed over ten hours ago, Dean.”

Dean puts the warm Hasselback potatoes on the top counter. “What?”

As he prepares the steak to rest for a few minutes, Cas pulls out his phone. The numbers are all down to zero.

“You're telling me that...that I could have kissed you _hours_ ago?”

Cas wraps his arms around Dean. “You were free to kiss me any time you wanted to. You can't blame me for not keeping track of the days.”

Dean kisses Cas – more measured this time – as he mutters. “You cheater. Not just one episode Cas, there'll be a freaking Bake Off marathon!”

“ I can live with that. Happy Anniversary, Dean.”

Dean shakes his head and smiles. “Happy Anniversary, Cas. And later, you and me are gonna do much more than kissing.”


End file.
